Harry Potter: Magic Vs Superpowers ReTooled
by cornholio4
Summary: A retooling of my previous fic! Harry the lost Potter Twins has been missing for years until 4th year when "Gabriel, Sylar" is called out from the Goblet of Fire! Harry or Sylar/Claire, Dark/Neutral Harry
1. Gabriel Sylar?

**Harry Potter: Magic V Superpowers Retooled**

**A redo of my previous fic except Harry is Sylar himself instead of his son and it's a Wrong!BWL story but my own jab at the formula!**

**Sorry I couldn't figure out an original name for Harry's brother so I went with the one used in KingFatMan25's Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth**

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he waited for the other schools to enter the Great Hall for the Triwizard Tournament. Things hadn't been going as he had planned.

13 years ago Voldemort attacked the Potter home to kill the Potter Twins Harry and Michael. He killed their grandparents who were babysitting them but failed to kill one of the boys and got defeated. Michael was the one Dumbledore decided was the one who defeated him and proclaimed him the Boy Who Lived.

Sometime later he had convinced their parents Lily and James Potter to send Harry away to Lily's muggle sister Petunia Dursley so they could focus on training Michael to permanently defeated Voldemort. He assured them they could have Harry back before his 1st year at Hogwarts given them time to train Michael.

However Dumbledore had made 2 mistakes. The 1st one was choosing Michael as the Boy Who Lived when it was really Harry. Despite what Dumbledore thought it wasn't any special kind of magic that defeated Voldemort:

It was muggle science

In a special gene (that was evolved special humans) passed from Lily's part of the family tree it went against the magical gene in James's genetic make when the twins were born: Michael inherited the magical gene while Harry inherited the special human gene. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry it activated the special human gene that would give him evolved powers when he became older and the backlash left Voldemort without a body.

The 2nd mistake was leaving Harry with the Dursleys, a week later they had taken a vacation to New York and was forced to take Harry with them. 3 days later Vernon got caught doing shady business with a notorious crime boss and he and Petunia were arrested. Since they weren't able to track down Harry and Dudley's nearest families (with Vernon's Sister Marge being in custody for animal abuse) both Harry and his cousin ended up in a muggle orphanage and a month later Harry was adopted by the Gray family.

When they found out the Dursleys never returned from their vacation (thinking of them as missing in action) and because they couldn't find him when it was time for Harry to go to Hogwarts Lily and James were not pleased with Dumbledore.

Michael grew up revealing the celebrity lifestyle with his best friend Ron Weasley. They were used to getting whatever they want and were unpopular with the Hogwarts staff and students out their own house Gryffindor. They did so poorly in class Dumbledore had to pull some strings to make sure they returned each year.

In 1st year Dumbledore brought the Philosophers Stone to Hogwarts hoping to test Michael but at the end of the school year he was still trying to figure out who was Nicholas Flamel so he had stop Voldemort/Quirrell himself.

In 2nd year Michael and Ron were far off from figuring out where the Chamber of Secrets was when it was opened so he had to take care of it himself.

In 3rd year nothing had happened. Although before the year started the Potters betrayer Peter Pettigrew attempted to escape Azkaban only to be kissed by a Dementor.

Now it was 4th year and Dumbledore was hoping Michael could find himself a way to put himself into the Tournament. At this rate he was doubt where he really was the chosen one.

As the other schools entered Hogwarts a 14 year old boy wearing black clothes, a black jacket and a black hat entered the gate. He was also carrying a suitcase.

"So this is Hogwarts huh?" he said quietly to himself "time to have some fun!"

He had found out about Hogwarts and the magical world and saw this Triwizard Tournament as his chance to have some fun with it.

He waited for the other schools to enter before he did. As he was entering the Great Hall he bumped into Michael Potter who was late for breakfast. Michael had red hair and his dad's eyes.

"Hey watch it!" said Michael to the boy annoyed "I am the Boy Who Lived you know!"

"Oh so sorry" the mysterious boy responded "but you have me mistaken with someone who gives a donkey's behind!"

He then pushed him out of his way as he entered the Great Hall. Michael was helped up by the Weasley twins and he swore to get even with whoever that was.

The boy went to the back of the hall and got himself a seat and a stool. From his suitcase he took out a New York Newspaper where the front page story was of a speech by Nathan Petreli in his congress campaign. He then sat down on the seat, put his feat up on the stool and began reading the newspaper.

The teacher table was looking at him. This included the DADA teacher James Potter and the muggle studies teacher Lily Potter. They then decided to worry about this boy later and began looking at the other schools again.

The boy looked up from his paper to see students putting their names in the Goblet. "Time is right" he thought smiling. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket. He placed it on the ground and slowly he moved it towards the goblet and made sure no one was looking at it.

It got to the Goblet and then slowly had it float up and put itself in the goblet making sure no one was looking. "Phase one complete!" he thought smiling and his attention returned to his newspaper.

At the Gryffindor table Michael Potter and Ron Weasley smiled, they managed bribe a 7th year Gryffindor their put their names in the goblet. Now all they had to do was wait until the Goblet did the smart thing and pick one of them.

Soon it was time to call out the names in the Goblet (sorry but I can't remember the order of names). The 1st name to come out would be the Durmstang Champion and that was Quidditch star Viktor Krum. Many Durmstang students cheered and many girls swooned.

The 2nd name chosen was for the Beauxbatons Champion and a part Veela girl called Fleur Delacour was chosen. They were many catcalls when she stood up.

The final name was the Hogwarts Champion and a Hufflepuff student called Cedric Diggory was chosen. Michael and Ron were in a huff.

But before they could go into the chamber a 4th name came out to everyone's confusion except for a smirking boy in black. Michael and Ron had their fingers crossed.

Dumbledore took the name and read out "Gabriel Sylar?"

Pretty much most of the faces were confused. "Show time!" thought the boy as he stood up and put his newspaper back in his suitcase and picked it up. There were much muttering as he walked down to the head stable and faced Dumbledore.

"Gabriel Sylar?" asked Dumbledore.

The boy took off his hat to reveal messy black hair and light green eyes.

"That's me" he said smiling.

**What do you think? Also I will show some flashbacks and I am planning on keeping the Harry/Claire pairing!**


	2. Champions Chamber

**Harry Potter: Magic V Superpowers Retooled**

The Hogwarts staff looked at him curiously as the other Champions and school representatives looked confused.

Dumbledore ushered them along with the champions and Gabriel Sylar (we will call him Sylar from now on) into the Champions chamber.

"Who is this boy and how did he fool the goblet into letting him in and he looks far too young to be in the tournament?" asked Igor Karkaroff the headmaster of Durmstang "and is he a muggle and I never heard of any Sylar family?"

"I don't do magic and I am from the big apple New York!" said Sylar "and my name is actually Gabriel Gray but I like to call myself Sylar!"

"Well Mr Sylar" asked Igor "I don't know how a mere muggle like you managed to fool the Goblet and got in here but give us 1 good reason why we shouldn't obliviated you and send you back to where you came from?"

"I got 2 good reasons actually" said Sylar Smiling "number 1: since my name came out of the Goblet I have to compete and you have to let me! Is there a penalty for the judges to refuse champions to compete?"

Igor, Madam Maxine and Dumbledore nodded, if a judge didn't let a champion they could lose their magic or their life.

"And number 2" said Sylar "you know that any outsider harming American citizens-even muggles is punishable by US law right?"

Dumbledore and the other heads cringed, even though they wished otherwise, he was correct. A year or so after the fall of Voldemort a couple of Death Eaters who were let free because they had used the Imperious Curse and bribed Ministry officials were caught in America torturing some muggles. They were tried under US law, had their wands snapped and sentenced to life in a US Prison despite their protests that they were only muggles and that as British citizens they should be immune from US laws.

The US Ministry absolutely refused to hand them over to the British Ministry despite their attempts at the ICW and they warned any Aurors trying to "rescue" them would be dealt with as well. This was why pureblood families who were in league with the Dark Lord like the Malfoys and the Parkinsons never travelled to the States in fear of the same happening.

"I guess we will have no choice but to let Mr Sylar compete" said Dumbledore sighing.

"What this little boy?" asked Fleur "that hardly seems fair"

"I agree that isn't really fair" said Sylar and he faced Fleur and said "don't worry doll I will go easy on you!"

Fleur looked appalled and glared at the smirk on Sylar's face. Then Sylar put his hand on Fleur's shoulder and said "careful now, you wouldn't want anyone to give you the cold shoulder, do you?"

Sylar put his hand up and laughed at Fleur's face thinking that her shoulder felt like it was just in a blizzard. Soon Dumbledore let everyone go and had McGonagall take Sylar and his things to a quest dorm.

Dumbledore stayed behind with the Potters.

"Did that black hair and eyes? Look familiar to you?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily and James shared a glance.

"You really think that he is..." asked James.

"More than a possibility!" said Dumbledore "your sister Lily and her husband were on vacation to New York when they disappeared where he said he's from so I think it's possible!"

"But since he seemed to be a muggle doesn't that mean he's a squib?" asked James.

"No he said he doesn't do magic, it's possible he can but he chooses not to" Dumbledore "he may have learnt about magic recently and that is why he came here!"

"I will look into it" said Dumbledore after a moment of thought "it's possible this new family of him are neglectful since he is all alone or they are dead. If it is him I will talk to him and I am sure he will understand and will be willing to come and rejoin you and the rest of the family!"

After the fall of Voldemort they Potters had another child-a daughter called Rose who was now in her 1st year at Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Sylar as he entered his guest dorm thanked McGonagall and unpacked his stuff from his suitcase. This included a photo album, several black clothes and a copy of Activating Evolution by Chandra Suresh. There were other items back at his apartment including a map of various evolved humans.

He had the power to understand how things work and this power also allowed him to steal other evolved human powers by killing them. The 1st victim of this was a telekinetic called Brian.

Chandra Suresh had months ago come to him and his parents and helped Harry to understand his powers and that he was special. Of course Chandra was now pleased when he eventually discovered what Harry had been doing during the partnership they had so Harry had him taken care of so to speak.

Harry put a framed photo of him with his parents Martin and Virginia Gray. He got along with them alright but they were too ordinary in his taste and his distanced from them further when he started calling himself Sylar, still they were his parents and he cared about him.

He also thought of a recent obsession of his: cheerleader Claire Bennet. He had read about a cheerleader in Odessa, Texas who saved a guy from a burning train wreck. He went to the Odessa High School during their homecoming party and killed a cheerleader called Jackie Wilcox thinking it was her but he was wrong.

He had found a pretty blonde cheerleader called Claire Bennet who was the one he was looking for. Because of some guy's interference she got away and he was knocked out. The next thing he knew he was in some sort of cell in a government building and Claire's dad was there who didn't appreciate him trying to kill his daughter.

During his time in his cell he enjoyed getting into Mr Bennet's head and managed to escape. He still renembered Claire and how attractive she looked and how thing she was. He made a mental note to track her down and make her his.

Of course he didn't have time for this. He had to show these wizards what a supervillain can do!

"As a great man once said" he said to himself smirking "wait until they get a load of me!"

**Free virtual cookie to anyone who got the reference in the last sentence!**


	3. First Task

**Note: I love the British show Misfits which is basically our British version of Heroes so you might see Sylar using powers from characters from the show and remember here Sylar may also have got powers he didn't get in Heroes.**

**Also no the last sentence was not from Batman...it was from Kick Ass! Sorry but thanks to everyone who guessed and you all get a free virtual cookie anyway!**

**Harry Potter: Magic Vs Superpowers Retooled**

Sylar spent most of his time walking around the halls of Hogwarts, when Michael and Ron tried to corner him one time they ended up in their underwear hanging from the spear of a suit of armour and they were too embarrassed to say what happened.

Soon it was time for the 1st task of the Tournament. Sylar wearing his jacket and his hat in the tents was busy drinking an American soda and reading an issue of 9th Wonders he brought with them while the other Champions were fighting their dragons.

"And now for our final champion Gabriel Sylar!" Sylar heard a voice shout through the stadium.

"_About time too_" he thought as he put his comic down, he removed his jacket and his hat leaving him in his black jeans and black buttoned up shirt.

He then walked into the stadium, many pureblood students keen to watch the muggle learn his place or get eaten by the dragon.

As the man gave the signal Sylar calmly walked up to the dragon. As the dragon let out fire from its mouth Sylar used his powers to turn the fire into ice instantly.

Sylar then held up his right hand the egg the dragon was guarding then flew up into his hands. Sylar then faced the crowd to see them all in shock.

"Well Gabriel Sylar gets his egg in under three minutes-a record if I say so myself!"

Sylar smirked when he saw the judges (once they put jaws back into their mouths that is) all give him full marks.

After spending ten seconds in the medical tent he went back to the champions' tent to collect his stuff and then left.

The next day most of everyone was looking at him in fear, wondering who this dangerous muggle was. Mid afternoon a Beauxbatons witch called Hermione Granger went up to him.

In her first year she was originally a Hogwarts student but after a near death experience with a troll her parents pulled her out and won a lawsuit against the school (with the Potters help since they were still furious with Dumbledore over losing their son). Some of the money lost in the lawsuit came out of Snape's potion fund and because of repeated outbursts from him in his classes after that, he was put on probation by the board of directors who now had someone neutral monitor every single one of his classes and each point deduction and add) so he couldn't bully Gryffindors or favour Slytherins anymore (something that Dumbledore was powerless to stop). To this day Snape was still on probation and was warned about not trying to get vengeance on the girl.

"How did you do that?" asked Hermione to the boy in black.

"Do what?" asked Sylar in mock confusion.

"Do what do did in the first task?" asked Hermione "what kind of magic was that? Since i thought you were a muggle!"

"It wasn't magic" said Sylar shaking his head enjoying the look of confusion on her face.

"Then what was it?" asked Hermione not prepared by the answer.

"Superpowers" Sylar stated bluntly.

"Superpowers?" asked Hermione incredulously "you expect me to believe that you're some kind of comic book Superhero?"

"There are not just superheroes in comic books and everybody loves a good villain!" Sylar said laughing at the look of horror on the girl's face as he went past her.

That day Lily and James Potter were called into the headmaster's office.

"After checking some American files on New York residents I couldn't find anyone called Sylar but i found the Gray Family who have an adopted son called Gabriel and check this photo out for yourself!" Dumbledore said handing them a photo he had acquired.

Lily and James gasped, it was of a boy with glasses, the trademark Potter hair and Lily's eyes; it seems they have indeed found their long lost son!

In his own personal dorm Sylar smiled looking at a photo of Claire, he really should pay a visit to her sometime.

**Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
